1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pico projector system and an additional thermal dissipating method thereof, and in particular relates to a thermal dissipating method in which a detachable thermal dissipating module, including a fan and/or a thermal dissipation fin unit, is additionally used for enhancing the thermal dissipating effect of a pico projector system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the light-emitting diode (LED) source in a pico projector has a very low efficiency, wherein about 80% power is converted into waste heat. Lifespan of the pico projector will be lessened if the working temperature is too high.
A thermal dissipating fin unit is a common thermal dissipating tool used in different devices and systems. To avoid a high-speed growth of waste heat in a high power pico projector, an increased dissipating area of a thermal dissipating fin unit is required. In such an arrangement, however, the pico projector cannot be lightweight, thin and compact.
Therefore, the development of a pico projector provided with optimistic thermal dissipating effect and a small size is a significant issue.